


a story in which my eyes shut

by BoyishStutter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyishStutter/pseuds/BoyishStutter
Summary: Hashirama dies. That's it. That's the plot.





	a story in which my eyes shut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tobiramasenju](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiramasenju/gifts).



> This was a prompt fill for a friend that I originally posted on Tumblr.

Hashirama gripped his abdomen tightly, unsure if the slippery texture underneath his fingertips was from the sheer amount of blood or if he was truly holding his intestines inside him with only the palms of his hands. He tried to force some chakra to the wound, but found himself exhausted. **  
**

He coughed weakly, blood trickling down his chin. His mouth had a metallic taste to it that was distinctly uncomfortable. He frowned, he didn’t want to die with a metallic taste in his mouth. He looked up at Tobirama’s stricken face, feeling clumsy in his own movements, “Do you have any gum or something?”

“Shut up!”

Hashirama blinked, taken aback by the vehemence of the words. He frowned at the pure terror in Tobirama’s eyes. That wasn’t right.

“Smile, baby brother. I always loved when you smiled.”

“Stop it! How can you talk like this at such a time?”

As if on cue, Hashirama began a wet coughing fit, groaning as the pain radiated even more intensely through his body, “With great difficulty, obviously.”

“I hate you, be quiet!”

Tobirama’s hands hovered over his body, moving quickly. Hashirama could feel his brother’s chakra but knew instinctively it wouldn’t be enough. He was as good as dead. The trauma his body had faced was just too much.

He lifted a blood slicked hand, capturing one of Tobirama’s hands with his own.

“Let go, I’m trying to heal you, you idiot!”

“Shhh, little brother. Just…”

“Put your hand back! We need to stop the bleeding!”

Hashirama was having trouble focusing, his vision blurring at the edges but he could have sworn he saw tears making their way down Tobirama’s cheeks.

“It’s no use, Tobirama.”

There was a sob, it seemed so far away.

He sighed, “I’m tired.”

There was a pause, he could see Tobirama’s shoulders shake and he fought to keep his eyes open for as long as possible.

“Hashirama, I…I…”

“I know,” he answered, squeezing his brother’s hand as tightly as he was able, “I know, me too.”

Hashirama closed his eyes, too worn to keep fighting any longer. His chakra was exhausted and whatever other energy reserves he had available to him had also been depleted. It was time.

“You’re gonna be a great…hokage…”


End file.
